walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 7 (Worse Than Dead)
(Screen shows C.C.Central 5 months later) Coupe: *through speakers* Attention all C.C.Civillians, today we have sadly lost our dearest friend, TJ, he has died today from a Zombie hoard during a supply run, his friends have my condolences. (Screen shows Coupe, DWAS and another Man in his office) Coupe: *gets off speaker*...*sigh* that supply run was hell. DWAS: we tried the best we could sir, but that hoard came out of nowhere. Man 1: there were hundreds, we're lucky they didn't come this way. Coupe: you guys did your best, TJ's in a better place now. Man 1: any place is better than here. DWAS: Four, that's not true, we're surviving, how many people can say that anymore. Coupe: well, if YTK can get that global radio working, we might be able to find out. Four: that thing takes a lot of power. Coupe: I understand we might lose all the power from our generators, but at the same time we might not, and it's better than living here doing nothing, we need to find more people. DWAS: look at our community Coupe, we have a good amount of people living here in complete peace, TJ was the first death in 6 months. Four: especially with Night here, him being ex-military and all, he's trained us and the other guards to work twice as better than before. Coupe: ah yes, Night, I haven't spoken to him in a while, so I assume giving him that position was the correct choice. DWAS: he's great, he really knows what he's doing. Coupe: yes, that group has proven more worth than anyone would've thought they would do, Night is an amazing trainer, Joe is an amazing mechanic, Ynkr is just handy with everything due to his strength, Noah has even been able to keep people entertained with his books. Four: DWAS, what'd you see? With TJ I mean I wasn't with you or Loyg. DWAS: *gets nervous* oh, um! one second he was there the next second there were Zombies where he was, and lots of blood. Four: Jesus. Coupe: we have to cope with it for now, but it's time for dinner, so people should already be at the dining hall, we should get there too. Four: that's another thing too Fire really knows how to cook. Coupe: he is the best cook we've ever had, apparently he isn't even trained either, he just knows what he's doing. Four: it's a gift. Coupe: alright, let's go. *walks out door* (Screen shows a big gymnasium with tables all around it) Coupe: *walks into the room* Fire: hello Coupe, how's it going. Coupe: greetings Fire, and lovely, what's for dinner today. Fire: thankfully due to Teddy's hunting, I was able to make cooked Venison, enough for all 25 civilians. Coupe: wonderful, have you seen Night? Fire: he and Sierra took some food to go, they probably went to their house. Coupe: ah, I see, I won't bother them for now then, thank you. Fire: dinner'll be ready in a giffy. Coupe: *walks towards Scraw whom is with Noah and Joe* Noah: hello Coupe. Scraw: what's up. Coupe: oh just checking up on everybody, Joe, I'm sure you'll need another hand with your cars since TJ is no longer with us. Joe: actually, Scraw here's gunna be helping me. Scraw: I haven't been pulling around much wait besides a few supply runs, might as well help out in a way. Coupe: very generous of you, Many people would rather live somewhere and do nothing. Scraw: I would, didn't feel right. Coupe: and Noah, I assume your books are almost done being published. Noah: well, ever since YTK fixed the printer, they've been coming out quite quicker, although they might be delayed for a few days. Coupe: can't wait to get my hands on them. Man 1: Hey guys! (Screen shows a user walk up to the table with food) Scraw: what's up Bantha? Bantha: Foods ready, and it's delicious. Joe: I don't see the point of getting it first, I'm never starving here, and he never runs out. Scraw: I was with Fire for months before we found this place, never did he mention he could cook. Coupe: it's a born talent for some people. Bantha: so Coupe, how're you doing. Coupe: oh, just checking up on everyone, seeing how everything's going. Bantha: well, there needs to be a bit more excitement around here! Noah: calm down Bantha, you've been here for about 2-3 weeks, it gets better. Bantha: I hope so, man this food is good. Scraw: man, he's making me hungry *gets up to get food* I'll be back. Noah: get me some. Scraw: got it. Coupe: alright, let me check on a few more people. (Coupe then walks to a group of 3 people) Man 1: Oh, hey Coupe. Coupe: how's it going Metal, and hello Clara, Many, I find it you're enjoying your first day here. Metal: been showing them around, Many here is a butcher, was funny think about asking Fire if he needed assistance. Coupe: yes, Fire is always busy with his food, he could use some assistance. Many: I would love to help I don't want to make us look useless. Clara: we've been kicked out of a group before for not pulling enough weight, so we were hoping that wouldn't happen again. Coupe: Heavens no! We would never kick someone out, even if they committed a crime we have a jail, which so far we've only used for a few fights, we'd never send anyone out there, it's like sending them to their death. Clara: that's lovely to hear. Coupe: I look forward to hearing more about you, but right now it seems I have to go. Many: pleasure meeting you. Coupe: you as well, Many, I assure you'll give them one of the extra houses. Many: I was thinking next to Night and Sierra house, but with what they do at night, I decided the one next to Scraw and Joes. Coupe: do what you wish, you're the landlord. (Coupe walks up to DWAS and Loygan who are sitting at the same table) DWAS: *sees Coupe walk up* hello sir. Coupe: I thought I saw Teddy with you a moment ago. Loygan: Fire needed help moving something in the kitchen, even tho myself and DWAS are stronger than him he likes to show what strength he has. Coupe: alright, Loygan, how well did you know TJ. Loygan: I know he was a great guard, but never spoke to him much, he wasn't the talkative one. DWAS: *looks saddened* Coupe: *notices DWAS* it wasn't your fault. DWAS:..say what you will. Coupe: tell Teddy I said hi whenever he comes back, I think I'm going to get myself some food. Loygan: you work harder than most of us sir, you should probably eat. Coupe: heh, I don't work that hard *walks away* Loygan:...are you ever going to tell him? DWAS: I can't! I'll be put in that Jail for a fucking year. Loygan: it was an accident, you're not like OJ Simpson or Tiger Woods who hurt people on purpose. DWAS: first off, Tiger Woods never killed anybody. He just cheated on 11 wives, secondly, it doesn't matter TJ would still be alive if it wasn't for me, that's what's to focus on. Loygan: you're like a brother to me, so I won't tell anyone, just...be careful, you were lucky Teddy or YTK wasn't with us at the time. DWAS: thanks Loygan... Loygan: don't mention it. (Teddy then returns to the table) Teddy: alright y'all, I got her done. Loygan: good job Teddy, always can count on you. DWAS: speaking of getting her done, when's the next supply run, I might want out. Teddy: well, even with losing TJ, that supply run was one of the best we've had in a long while, we should be good for a week or maybe 2. DWAS:...good. (Screen shows a house which has no lights on) Sierra: heh heh, Night, stop. Night: stop what? Sierra: you know I'm ticklish there. Night: how would I know that. Sierra: cause you do this everyday. *giggles* Night: really? Must've forgotten again. Sierra: mhm, sure. *kisses Night*...it's been so long since I've seen a Zombie. Night: it feels good, I can worry about other things *smirks* Sierra: *smiles* yes we can. Night: did you ever get that DVD player from Eyes? Sierra: oh shoot, I forgot, we were supposed to watch that movie. Night: want me to go get it and you stay here? Make yourself comfortable? Sierra: it's ok, I can do it. Night: you sure? I can go with you. Sierra: it's fine, really, you need to shower anyways from the training. Night: c'mon, I wore deodorant. Sierra: still a little sweaty. Night: alright fine, just don't take too long. Sierra: *opens door* I won't. *leaves house* (Screen shows Sierra outside the house) Sierra: *looks at the sky* haven't seen a night this beautiful in a while. Ynkr: I agree. Sierra: ahh! Oh, Jesus Ynkr, you scared the hell outta me. Ynkr: heheh, my bad. Sierra: what're you doing here anyways. Ynkr: oh, just a little look around. *gets closer to Sierra* Sierra: look around? You've been here for 5 months, how much more can you look at. Ynkr: I don't know, I guess whatever people do in their houses. Sierra: what does that ev-...were you spying on me and Night? Ynkr: a little curious at times what's going on with you. Sierra:..*backs away a little* Ok, I'm going to go. Ynkr: *grabs Sierras arm* why! I thought we were having a good chat! Sierra: *tries to get out of Ynkrs grip* mph, let go you creep. Ynkr: Why don't I get whatever Night does, not many woman around here besides that new one, but I've known you much longer. Sierra: Ahhhhhg! Get away! (Screen shows Night come out of the house) Night: the fuck is-*sees Ynkr* Ynkr you mother- (Night charges Ynkr bringing him to the ground and starts to punch him) Night: what the fuck *punch* do you think you're doing! Ynkr: getting what should belong to many! Night: you sick fuck! *punch* (Coupe, Scraw, Noah, DWAS, Teddy and Loygan are shown running up to the fight) Loygan: shit, Night?! Teddy: what're y'all doing? Coupe: yes, explain yourselves. Night: Sierra walks outside for what seems like 5 seconds to go get a DVD player from Eyes, next thing I know she's screaming and getting grabbed by this motherfucker here! Scraw: what? Ynkr?! Noah:...oh shit, Ynkr... Scraw: why do you say it like that? Noah:... (Screen shows Coupe, Night, Ynkr, Noah and Teddy in Coupes office) Night: he has what? Noah: I don't know the exact name, but he gets pervy at times, we were kicked out of a group cause of it once. Ynkr: it's something I try to stop! I've had it before the apocalypse! I'm sorry! Noah: he tries to take care of it! Coupe: after what he did to Sierra, it doesn't look like he's succeeding. Night: you never told us about this?! Noah: once we met Sierra, Nail, Flare and CE, I noticed he took interest in Sierra, tho he never made big moves, he was handling it, so at that point I thought it was pointless. Night: we knew you for a fucking week before we met Sierra. Ynkr: there weren't any women, I want to change, but- Coupe: I've heard enough, Ynkr, it's obvious that at given times you're not mentally stable, and if you were at a more vacant place of town where no one heard Sierra who knows how far it would've gotten with your strength, I have to sentence you to 3 months in jail. Ynkr: *approaches Coupes desk* no! you fucking can't do that! Teddy: *points gun at Ynkr* don't do anything stupid! Coupe: easy now Teddy *pulls out a radio and talks into it* please come to my office Loyg and MrC, we need you to escort a civilian to the jail. MrC: *from radio* got it, on our way. Ynkr: no! Night: maybe if you said something about this it could've been avoided. Ynkr: *grabs Night by the neck* fuck you! Stealing the only women around here and accusing me for being curious! Teddy: Hey! Hey! *hits Ynkr in the back with his gun* calm the fuck down! Coupe: there is no need for that Ynkr! I do what's best for this community, with that new female we can't make her feel like this town is full of rapist and perverts. Ynkr: don't call me a fucking rapist! Noah: Ynkr! Teddy: don't speak to the boss that way! Coupe: you will be in there for 3 months, my decision *MrC and Loygan come into the office* is final. Loygan: Come on Ynkr. Ynkr: fuck you. MrC: don't make us taser you. Let's go. *gets Ynkr up* Ynkr: *looks at Noah as he is walked out the door* Noah: I'm sorry. Coupe:...I didn't like to have to do that. Noah:...*leaves the room* Coupe:...*sigh* (Screen shows Joe and Scraw at his Joes workshop) Joe: hopefully if we keep her on all day, Coupes car can heat up and be ready to go. Scraw: not like he goes in supply runs. Joe: he doesn't have to, but it's still his car, and he wanted fixed up, might as well! hand me the wrech. Scraw: yeah, I guess. *hands Joe the wrech and checks the tires* Joe: how they looking? Scraw: well, he said keep the same tires, they won't be perfectly aired but they're no longer flat. Joe: well, only so much we could do, I'll lock up, you head on home. Scraw: got it. (Screen shows Scraw a few minutes later walking home) Scraw: man it's starting to get a little cold out, hope it don't fuck with the cars. (A figure is seen behind Scraw, it silently walking towards him) Scraw: *hears a noise behind him* hello-Ahhhhg! (Scraw screams in pain as the figure takes a bite out of his neck) Scraw: aaaahhhhg! Ahhh-Z-Z-aaag! (Scraw drops to the ground as the figure leaves) (Screen shows Joe walking to his home) Joe: I swear If Scraw turned the fucking AC to above 65-*sees Scraw laying on the ground* Scraw! Holy shit! *runs to Scraw* Scraw! Scraw! (Screen shows a medical room with Joe waiting on the outside of the door) Joe: holy shit holy shit holy shit. (A man wearing a doctors jacket walks out of the room followed by another man) Joe: Doc, what's happening. Man 1: I'm sorry, he lost too much blood, the bite also hit a vital cord, he's gone. Joe:...no...fuck, how did a Zombie get into the fucking town. Man 1: this wasn't a Zombie bite Joe: what do you mean a Zombie didn't bite him?! He's bit! You're a Doctor, you're gunna tell me he isn't bit? Man 1: this wasn't a Zombie bite. Man 2:...Grinch, you gunna tell him? Grinch: might as well, Hippie. Joe: tell me what? A fucking dog did it? Grinch: no, he wasn't bitten by a Zombie or a dog, he was bitten by a human. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Ynkr: Noah man, you've got to- Noah: don't go full crazy prisoner on me, you know as well as me I can't do anything. Sierra: Just shut up! I'm more upset about the fact I've known him for 5 months and now I can't even trust him at all! Coupe: it's fine, anyways, Whoever did this, I don't believe they just wanted to kill Scraw, no one had reason to hate him, I'm guessing they're sick, or just insane, so in about an hour, I'm calling everyone to the dining hall, Grinch and Hippie will then examine them, they should be able to tell who's sick or not. Loygan: We were talking about the check up Coupes doing to see who killed Scraw. Bantha: Checkup? Teddy: Dammit Loyg, you weren't supposed to tell anyone other than Metal. (Screen shows Night and Sierras house, Sierra is still in bed) Sierra: *turns sides*... (Outside her house, a user in a hoody looks through the glass) Man 1: heheheh. (Screen shows the man pull out a paper clip and pick The houses Door) Night: Sierra! Sierra! Man 1: *is about to turn around* Sierra:...oh my god. Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 2